eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1554 (1 January 1998)
Synopsis Mary has a hangover after partying at Huw & Lenny's for the New Year. Ian is cross when she finally emerges and says he's been calling her for ages, and there's a mess in the kitchen for her to tidy up. Bianca is very annoyed that Tiffany ignored her advice and went back to Grant, and tells Tiffany that she won't support her any longer so next time they row she can't come crying to her. Tiffany says there won't be the next time. Simon visits her and asks why she's fighting with Bianca. Tiffany says it's nothing and asks him about his relationships. Simon says he's going out with Chris and it's getting quite serious, and, when pressed, admits he's slept with Chris now. Ruth is still in Scotland and will be for at least a few more weeks. Michael's son Matthew has now brought his style of music to Winston's stall and is playing it very loudly, annoying everyone else. However, he does have one fan - Josh, Claire's crush, who tells Claire that his band play music in this style. Michael warns him several times to keep the noise down. Grant brings Tiffany breakfast in bed, and she tells him that just because she moved back in doesn't mean it's back to normal. Roy is very fed up and insists that he has something urgent to do at work, which is just a little bit of paperwork. Pat says he's to do nothing and offers to do it herself. Roy says it's the rates for the portacabin. Pat looks guilty and tells him not to get upset. He says he will if he can't pay it, and Pat explains what she means - that the bailiffs came round asking for the money, so she got a loan to pay it. She is forced to admit the loan came from Frank and Roy is furious. Pat is also under pressure from Ian to gather more signatures from the residents for his anti-hostel petition and to remind everyone of the meeting tonight. Pat goes to the café to ask Kathy to sign it, and Kathy puts it off, then tells Pat she has asked for a divorce. Pat asks her what gave her the strength to do it at last? It's a rhetorical question as Pat has to hurry off. Annie discusses the details of the protection racket with Phil. She says she hates to admit it, but a woman won't be taken seriously in this business, so she needs a partner. Phil is keen, and she arranges a meeting with Johnny, but without telling him that George is not in on the deal. Phil has done some investigations into Johnny and his schemes, and he says that although he has had some trouble in the past, it seems to be going well at the moment. Cindy visits, bearing gifts again, and the kids want to watch her video immediately. Cindy says that wasn't quite what she had in mind as they sit and ignore her in front of the TV. She goes into the kitchen with Mary to have a coffee. They chat about Ian and agree that Ian is a slave-driver and hates for people to have any fun. Mary tells Cindy he dragged her out of the New Year party at one minute past midnight! Cindy puts a dash of the cooking brandy in her coffee and offers Mary some but she says she's on duty so had better not. Cindy says Ian won't know, and pours some in, just as Ian walks in and overhears the two giggling together in the kitchen. Ian walks in, furious, and tells Mary that the brandy is coming straight out of her wages, and Cindy must leave right now, as she's just getting drunk in the kitchen ignoring the kids in the other room. Ian warns Mary again that Cindy is devious and manipulative and not to get friendly with her. Frank goes to see Pat as he is leaving for Manchester again. However, she is out, and Roy answers the door. He's annoyed and tells Frank to go away, and he will tell Pat he called to say goodbye, and Frank knows why he's so annoyed with him. Frank has a bottle of scotch which he gives Roy for when the doctors allow him to drink, and he suddenly comes up with a vague waffle about the reason he gave Pat the money was to make amends for the past because of his medical problems, and he won't be around much longer. Roy changes his tune and is suddenly very sorry that he's been so unpleasant and offers Frank his best wishes. Frank says he mustn't tell anyone about it, especially Pat. When Pat returns, Roy is hopelessly transparent and tells her that he thanked Frank for his generosity and that he wouldn't want to get in the way of Pat saying goodbye. Pat says it's ridiculous, he's only going to Manchester, not off the face of the earth. Roy gives her a meaningful look, and she guesses the implications. She goes to ask Ricky whether he's seen Frank today and whether he said anything special about going back. Ricky is his usual dense self and doesn't suspect a thing. Pat finds Frank in the market and immediately asks him what's wrong with him. Ian gets a phone call, and it's Cindy asking to arrange a meeting. He tells her to meet him on the corner outside the post office, and she asks why. When she arrives, he tells her that was the spot she had him gunned down, and he's just reminding her. She asks him to lie in court and tell them that he gave her permission to take the kids. She offers him money, which he turns down, as he doesn't need it and he's expecting to win in any case. Cindy then says that his children will know what he's done and she's their mother, and they love her, so when they grow up they will hate every selfish bone in his body. Ian isn't impressed or moved by this and ignores her pleas. Credits Main cast *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Winston - Ulric Browne * Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement * Frank Butcher - Mike Reid * Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp * Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon * Roy Evans - Tony Caunter * Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth * Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha * Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden * Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins * Steven Beale - Stuart Stevens * Peter Beale - Alex Stevens * Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery * Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt * Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen Guest cast * Josh Saunders - Jon Lee Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes